Happy Holidays
by L van Am
Summary: Happy Holidays from those in the Mushroom Kingdom! Party Prep has begun, and some are getting in some funny situations. The story revolves on holidays, both real and those celebrated in the MK. What will happen? Read to find out! Adopted from Luigified531.
1. Early Christmas Prep

I usually go into current events when I write, but on this story I will not. If you like this story, then I'll put in a chapter for New Years. These will go through many holidays, real holidays and Mushroom Kingdom and Mushroom Kingdom holidays. Italic words are thoughts. Please r&r, but no flames.

Also, big thanks to those who reviewed and favorited my last story!

Plasmicstorm- To answer your question, it was something along the lines of "Money doesn't buy you everything." Thanks for adding my story and thank you for your review!

Sugar Baby Cresselia- Thank you so much for adding my story!

hypherlutz21- Thanks for adding, I greatly appreciate it!

For all of you guys, I greatly appreciate you favoriting my story, and/or reviewing it. You three gave me motivation to write this story. I appreciate it!

**Other Author's Note: Hello, readers. I'm L van Am, as you can see. I've been asked by Luigified531, the original author of this and the next three chapters of this story (number 5 is mine) to adopt the story from him. Being the nice friend I am, I agreed, so it's my story now. The first four chapters weren't written by me, but I copied them with permission, so no flames. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1; Christmas**

In a strange, parallel dimension inhabited by some strange species lives the Super Mario Bros. Today, they will be hosting a holiday brought to the MK by the Mario Bros., Christmas! They had invited the usual party guests; Princess Rosalina, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toad, Toadette, Luma, Yoshi, and Birdo, but also had to deal with Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi because they always crash a good party. First, they had to get food, drinks, and other things needed to throw a party. Also, they had to get the invites, so people will know that they have to come. So to get these, in the quickest time possible, Luigi will get the food and drinks, and Mario will need to get party games and fine china/ silverware. Parakarry will send out the invites.

Mario and Luigi start to fill out the homemade invitations Each invite was worded the same, but the background mirrors the guest's personality. Here's how it goes...

Dear _,

You are cordially invited to our Christmas Party/ Dinner. Food is free, but you must participate in some of the games to eat. Luigi will be the chef and we will be having turkey, ham, stuffing, cranberry sauce, star bits, and chicken, served with fries or mashed potatoes and gravy. Your drinks will include water, KoopaCola, SunnyToad, and RootBeer, along with punch. Games include Twister, a tennis match, Pin the tail on the Goomba, and laser tag. Please come, we are honored by your prescence.

Your Friends,

Mario and Luigi

Rosalina's card was a light blue sky, with shooting stars falling, with the Cosmic Observatory in the background. Peach had a light pink card, bordered by peaches, with a picture of her castle and the pond in the background. Daisy got an orange card, with daisies tied together as the border, and a picture of her and Luigi dancing to 'Domino' as the background. Donkey and Diddy Kong both got a card bordered by bananas, with a picture of Diddy's Peanut Popgun, next to Donkey Kong beating on a Kremling. Toad was sent a card with a mushroom border, and a picture of his infamous line "Your princess is in another Castle." Toadette's card was bordered by pink and white mushroom tops,with a picture of her beating the baseball to home plate. The Luma's card featured a dark, starry sky dotted with starbits with the top spire of the Comet Observatory in the backgound. Yoshi's card shows him catching Baby Mario from the Toady's clutches in the background, bordered by green eggs. Birdo's card had a border of pink eggs, and a picture of her kissing a seemingly lovestruck Yoshi. Bowser's card was basically an intro to his castle ( from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door) and Waluigi's was just a picture of an angry Daisy bordered by an eggplant. Wario's card was a picture of a treasure chest bordered by garlic.

Luigi left the house that Tuesday to go to the Mushroom City Mall. There, he can get the majority of things quickly and easily. First, he went to the deli to order a pound of ham. Then, he got the frozen turkey, fries, chicken, and star bits. Soon after, he got the refridgerated cranberry sauce and potatoes. While getting the cake ran right into Daisy.

"HEY YOU J- oh hi Luigi, what are you doing here?" Daisy was obviously embarrassed. Not because she did anything out of the usual, but because she had a secret- well actually not so secret crush on Luigi. She wanted him to ask her out, but he appeared totally oblivious to her oh-so obvious moves on him, unlike everyone else in the entire kingdom. She's embarrassed herself quite a bit over her outbursts, even going as far as to say "Hey sweetie!" at the Mario Power Tennis Tournament. It wasn't always this way. When they 1st met, she showed absolutely no interest. It wasn't until he saved her life in the Mario Strikers tournament by getting the full brunt of the blast. He was in the hospital for weeks. His courage and personality were far different from the princes Peach tried to set her up with. He was shy and fearful, but courageous when needed. Also nobody, nobody, would take the blast he did for her.

"Shopping for a party that we're throwing. It's gonna be a blast."_ Really Luigi, now she knows you are throwing a party, and I bet she thinks she's not invited. _Actually, Luigi had a crush equal to, if not greater than, Daisy's crush on him. He was head-over-heels for her. He'd do anything she said and anything she wanted, he'd buy it for her. He was amazed Daisy hadn't noticed by now. Mario even once remarked "Bro, you follow her like a dog follows its owner." It wasn't always like this though... When Peach had told him another princess was coming, he was, in all actuality, irritated. Her and Mario had been trying to set him up with a princess ever since Mario and Peach started dating, right before their dream adventure to Subcon. All of them were the same; snobby, stuck up, spoiled rich daddy's girls, who got everything they wanted. But she was different, her personality lit up the world for him. She wasn't unladylike, just bored of her princess duties. She wasn't snobby or conceited like all the others. She wasn't even high maintinence like Peach. She was perfect. He was just too shy to ask her out.

_"_A party? Why wasn't I invited! Are you cheating!" _Oh No! Did I seriously just say that! More about my crush on Luigi in the Toad Town Times... Yay!_ Shethought sarcastically, though then an idea struck her. _Maybe he'll finally notice! YAYAYAY!_

"Whoa Daisy, no the invites just haven't made it to you yet, ask Mario." He surely did notice, but right when he mustered up the courage to ask, a shopping cart nearly pushed down the shelf._ Well I just lost my confidence. Fail number 217 and counting_ he depressedly thought.

"Oh okay. See you at the party!" _I could've sworn he was about to say something important, but I can't be late to a diplomatic meeting with Peach. I am late for these all the time, even when they are in my castle._

" Okay! Bye Daisy!"

_Aww crap! I forgot some KoopaCola, SunnyToad, RootBeer, water and fruit punch._ Luigi hurried out to find some refreshments. Today is gonna be a long day.

Meanwhile at a 5-star restuarant in Toad Town...

"What do you mean you don't have any fine china!"

"Sir that is not for sale. That is for our customers. " The manager of the restuarant was trying hard to retain his anger. _How could the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom be so ignorant? This has to be a joke. C'mon it's has been going on for 5 minutes, if not more. _

"But I see some right there..."

"SIR that is not for sale."

"But I have the money for it."

"Y'KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH MONEY YOU HAVE OR HOW MANY TIMES YOU HAVE SAVED THE PRINCESS! I THINK THE PRINCESS IS A BIMBO ANYWAY!" Right then the whole restuarant freezes. Everybody adores Princess Peach, everybody in the kingdom.(a lady, her husband, and her kid walk out) "Thank you and have a wonderful day. NOW MR. MARIO WHY DON'T YOU GO BOTHER SOMEONE AT WALMART OR LOWES!" Everybody was scared, yet in awe of the restuarant owner. But they all wondered one thing... how would Mario react?

"Daddy. Why was the waiter mad at the man?" The young child was evidently scared of the manager, who had yelled at Mario for no reason.

" I don't know," the father replies. "I really don't know."

"NOW GET OUT AND STAY OUT! YOU ARE NEVER, EVER WELCOME HERE AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"But what did I do wrong?"

"OUT, OUTOUTOUT OF MY RESTUARANT!"

"Umm,,, you know that there is fine china in a cabinet directly above you right that has a big FOR SALE sign..."

"NO THERE IS- oh umm... heh heh... My bad," a slight blush appearing on the manager's cheeks. "Would you like a free meal or something, anything to make up for it?"

"Yes Mr. Manager," a clearly relieved, but frustrated Mario said. "All I want is to pay for some of that silverware and that china."

_"_Anything you say sir... As we say here, the customer is always right."

_Ohh yeah 'the customer is always right' my butt. Should be more like 'bossy, ignorant managers ruin your shopping experience.' I'd agree with that motto more._ Mario disguised his anger by whistling a tune and maintaining a clear, calm face until...

", here is your china and silverware. Would you like anything to eat, its on the house."

"Really... really," Mario looks at the manager's nametag, "Steeeeeeeeve. Why are YOU ASKING ME THIS, ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING! I'M DEFINITELY NOT EATING NOW, AFTER HOW MAD YOU MADE ME! DO YOU PRACTICE BEING IGNORANT OR IT JUST NATURAL TO YOU! OF COURSE I WON'T EAT HERE NOW, IF EVER!" The Toad was cowering in fear from Mario's seemingly sudden anger. "AND FURTHERMORE-"

Right at that moment the stunning Princess Peach had walked into the restuarant. As usual, she wore her pink dress, high heels, hair out, and a crown on her head. She also brought Toad, Toadsworth, and her magical umbrella along with her for a nice, quiet lunch. When she heard commotion from inside she rushed in, leaving Toad and Toadsworth in the dust. Next in was Toadsworth, red in the face, then Toad who had walked in.

"Ha Toadsworth, told you she's safe. Now where's my 20 coins."

Princess Peach could only sigh and roll her eyes her attendant and her steward's behavior. Betting on her safety, who does that? Then her eyes caught sight of Mario clearly intimidating the Toad manager, who was scared out of his wits...

"AND FURTHERMORE-," Mario was soon cut off by Peach's entrance. But before she could say anything...

"MASTER MARIO, WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS! WE CAME HERE FOR A NICE LUNCHEON, NOT TO SEE YOU SCARE A YOUNG TOAD HALFWAY TO DEATH! NOW APOLOGIZE!"

_Of course she brought Toadworth. He seems to always barge in at THE WRONG time... Why does he flail his cane like that anyway?_ "But Toadsworth..."

"NO IFS, ANDS, ORS, OR BUTS, UNDERSTAND!"

"Umm... Dad." Toad began.

"SHUTUP TOAD NOBODY ASKED FOR INPUT FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY," Toadsworth yelled, clearly in a rage. Not because of what was said, although that was partially responsible, it was the fact that Mario was using his physical height to intimidate the young Toad. Well, young for him anyway.

By this time the princess was c_I shouldn't had brought Toadsworth._learly angry at Toadsworth. In fact, she was mad at her current situation._ I shouldn't had brought Toadsworth. I shouldn't had brought Toadsworth. MAYBE THIS WOULD BE OVER WITH BY NOW. _Finally she snapped. "Toadsworth, mind your manners, you don't know the whole story. I came here for a nice lunch with the two of you, but noooo some people had to overexxagerate the problem. Now let Mario and the Toad explain their sides of the story."

The crowd was hushed over the whole restuarant. They paid for dinner, and now they had live entertainment. They sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for what would happen. Also, everybody was scared. Maybe the princess responded in the highest manner but there was a certain darkness over her voice they had yet to see.

"Oooh protect your boyfiend, right. HE WAS DISRESPECTING-"

"DISRESPECT, WHAT ROOM DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT OR ANYTHING NEAR THAT. I AM SURE THERE IS A VALID EXPLANATION FOR ALL THIS, WHICH WOULD BE MUCH, MUCH EASIER TO COME BY IF YOU WEREN'T BEING DISRUPTIVE. YOU COULD BE JAILED FOR THIS!"_ Oh no, I just screamed at Toadsworth. This is not good, not good, not good. Reporters will be all over this..._

The crowd was awed by the scene that just played out in front of them. It hadn't even processed for some, especially Toadsworth and Mario.

"Princess?" a young Toad asked.

"Yes dear." She was utterly afraid the girl would ask why she yelled out loud...

"The manager called you a bimbo, whatever that means. But it sounded bad, so I decided I should tell you."

"Thank you, dear. Let me talk to the manager really quick." She was overdoing it, a bright smile on her face and bright eyes.

"Okay," the Toad girl cheerfully skipped away.

"MR. MANAGER, HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR PRINCESS THAT," Toadsworth butted in.

"CAN IT TOADSWORTH!" "Mr. Manager, please just give us a free meal and Mario whatever he wants, and we'll be on our way."

"Yes my princess," he bowed and scurried off.

Ooh! Peach yelled at someone, I didn't think she had it in her. Please correct me on any grammar or other mistakes I made. Thank you for reading chapter 1 and remember, get Luigified! Bad pun, I know...


	2. Party Time

Happy Holidays

Christmas/ New Year's party

Ohnoohnoohnoohno I am sososososososo sorry! I had my story all out and was gonna update but my laptop got infected by 25 FREAKING VIRUSES. But my Papaw fixed it (yay), but he had to wipe my PC (awww) and I got it back about a week ago… soooooo I had to rewrite this story and I'm not a fast typer… so my excuse…

Anyways, thanks to all that reviewed (Bookwormvideogamer13 and Daisyfan24) and favorite (dreaming4love) I greatly appreciate it!

Sooo on with the story…

Peach had left with a shocked public having just watched her blow her top. She left with Toad, Mario, and Toadsworth for luncheon at the castle, since she didn't at the restaurant. All was quiet, until…

"Umm… was that just me, or did the princess just get really mad…" started Toad #1.

"I saw it." Answered Toad #2.

"Me too," stated Toad #3.

Toad #1 finished, saying, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go ahead and post this to Mushtoob."

"Umm… so you're going to embarrass the princess for your own personal gain?"

"Basically," Toad #1 finished.

A few days later…

Between Christmas and New Year's Eve was when the party was scheduled. It was a perfect date; people didn't have to stay away from their (likely) extended family on 2 of the most celebrated days of the year. Heck, even Bowser wouldn't dare to kidnap and harass Peach or assault the Mario Bros. It was that important.

Anyway… the party was changed from Mario's house to Peach's Castle, which turned out to be the well-thought out change. If it hadn't been changed… then not even half of the party guests could fit. The party was booming and the games were just starting. There was a Twister game, which Peach had won every time, a go-cart game (do I even have to say), and a boxing game, which Donkey Kong had yet to be defeated, among others. There was also an assortment of fruit, small sandwiches, and other finger foods. Toadsworth was charged with keeping Wario away from the food. For Toadsworth's small size and strength, he surely was good at it. 'How?' you may ask. Well, he just used his diplomatic abilities and if that didn't work, he would just aggravate Wario to no end.

Along with the main crew, there were hundreds of citizens, of all shapes, sizes, and species. There were some spectating the games, some chatting amongst themselves, and others participating in so-called amateur events, because they didn't believe they could win against the Mario gang. Although, quite a few did try their luck, occasionally beating someone like Toad or Bowser (yes, he was invited) at games.

There was also a children's area, with a ball pit, ski ball, and pizza, along with an area for teenagers, which included laser tag, sports, video games and food. The whole area inside was brightly decorated, shining with bright neon lights in the teenager room, painted bright blue in the kid's room, and shining with a highly decorated, golden-colored main room. The teenage room looked like a skating rink or bowling alley, and the kid's room looked a lot like Chuck-E-Cheese. The main room had golden-colored signs with "HAPPY NEW YEAR" in bold red print. On the right-hand side, there was the refreshments table and on the right side was a restaurant. Outside the castle was the place the guests talked and where most of the games took place. In the day, the grass looked greener, the sky, bluer, and everything seemed much more peaceful. The teal banners with orange inside were hung all over the walls. But at night, the real magic came. Lights were everywhere, in the grass near cobblestone streets, under glass tiles and walkways, over sidewalks, and around paths in the woods. They snaked between rooms, around pillars, and even hung off the roof. Even the Christmas tree seemed brighter tonight.

Along with the Mushroomites (?) there were ambassadors from foreign countries, and everyone who is anyone appeared at the Mario Bros. party. The only difference between everybody and those that were formally invited was the after party. Yes, after party. . It had been considered a national holiday, church bells were ringing, music was playing, and everyone was having a wonderful time… Well almost everyone.

"Of all nights to be alone, today has to be it. Just my luck," Luigi somewhat pouted. Today, everyone had pretty much abandoned him to do whatever. Mario went go-karting, Peach went to Play Twister, Wario left for food, Yoshi went to play carnival-type games, Bowser (surprisingly) went to play chess, Birdo went to play board games, and Daisy went off to who knows where. Of course, the sad song didn't do anything to help, making him feel even worse by reminding him of his current situation. He was in love, desperately, with the fair princess of Sarasaland. It was, for him at the least, love at first sight. Coincidentally, the music changed to a slow, sappy love song.

On the other hand, everyone knew Daisy had fallen for Luigi long ago. She sighed; he just didn't seem to get it… Maybe he was gay? There was that bean… No, couldn't be, he had repeatedly said no to him. "Hmmm," she thought aloud. Maybe he's not ready for a relationship. "Yes, I've got it," she said loudly, earning many stares. She scurried into a nearby clothing store, embarrassed, all the while thinking 'I have my ways, Luigi, I have my ways,' while trying to pick the best item.

An hour later, Luigi looked up from his napping spot. "Wow, I must've slept a while," he murmured to himself. He looked up to find the most beautiful woman he had ever seen gently shaking him. He immediately jumped up, flustered stuttering, "Wh-wh-who are you?"

She was stunning. Her hair was a perfect mix of orange and brown, resting on her shoulder. She had a turquoise dress with a teal blue bottom, rimmed by baby blue. It hugged her body just right, not too loose, and not too tight. She wore her golden tiara with red rubies planted in it, showing her as the Princess of Sarasaland.

'Part 1,' she thought to herself, 'fluster him, complete.' But she playfully said "It's me Daisy, duh. What are ya, drunk?"

"No Daisy, I'm just sleepy. And alcohol, where? It's not a party without Goomweiser."

"Ummmmm… Earth to Luigi, there are kids here. I don't want trouble."

"Speaking of trouble for me-

"Huh, what was that?"

"Oh nothing."

So due to Luigi's shyness, they had an awkward silence going on for a few minutes before Daisy, having given up on her plan sadly said "I'm gonna go. I'm bored."

Right as she got up, Luigi rushed up to her, pleading, begging, "Nononononono, don't leave me alone, or at least take me with you."

"Fine, but you have to tell me why you've been so weird tonight."

"Okay, but you can't hurt me."

"…-"

Just as she was about to ask, 'Why would I ever do that?' he began to talk again. "Honestly Daisy, I think I'm in love. Would you please go out with me?"

"Of course! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

"Rea-" he began when she pulled him into a kiss, one of true love. (awww) Then they began to dance in the moonlight.

Meanwhile- Peach and Mario are on the balcony, watching the 2 lovebirds. You would think it would be romantic, or remind them of their 1st kiss. But instead… "Ha, Mario! I told you he wasn't gay. You owe me 5 bucks."

"Fine, it's just that he hasn't had a girlfriend since 2nd grade."

"And? Before you, I didn't have a boyfriend ever. Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"No."

"Then give me my money."

"No."

"Yes."

This went on for about 30 minutes.

Ok. Again I am sososososososo sorry. Please forgive me. I know this chapter didn't really tie into the 1st one, but in my opinion, this one was much better, so the story will continue from this chapter's storyline. Please review! (:


	3. The Valentine's Day, Today

_**Happy Holidays **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**An Amazing Valentine's Day**_

_**I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I couldn't update quicker because, right after we got back from our trip to Texas, we were on Spring Break, and I went a lot of places around town with my family. Then, when we got back to school, I was assigned a project, and a book report. Also, we did a math, science, social studies, and language arts placement test that I absolutely had to do Great on… sooo, I updated as soon as I could, which is today… I will thank everyone who reviewed since I last updated my other story…**_

Soory for not updating ANYTHING, but we had a bunch of stuff going on. 1st we went to San Antonio, which I couldn't bring a computer on, then we had Spring Break. And on Spring Break, my family was consistently dragging me somewhere ('twas fun also), finally I had to do a MAJOR book report that would drop me from a high A to a mid C. Sooo… yeah, sorry…

Oh, by the way, do y'all want me to reply to reviews, along with messaging, so I can contact my reviewers that don't have profiles? I'm doing it now, because I have to do it now, to give directions to someone. Soooo… I'm doing it to everyone! Just for now, unless you guys want. Okay, Imma gonna stop ranting now…

FaroreGrimm- Well here it is!

_**AaylaKit- Oh, well that sucks… Paper Mario: The Legend of the Thousand Year Door was my favorite game for Gamecube, and one of my favorite games off all time! (P.S. You should reeeeally get a profile, so I can PM you!)**_

_**Luigisgirlfriend- Well after this chapter comes The Ultimate Parodies, then I'll update Epic Mario Fails… I can't update this until Easter, because I couldn't come up with a good President's Day chapter.**_

_**()- I'll update that story, hopefully by the end of the month… (You should get a profile so I can PM you too!)**_

_**EPICYOSHI39000- Oh, it's fine… I review on my 3DS all the time, so I know how difficult it can be. And, I know right, Mississippi is pretty cool! But, ummm… I never played the original Paper Mario, or played (watched?) Silent Hill, so I can't do a good fail on that… Oh and for the E-mail verification thing, just go to your E-mail account and click on the message that Fanfiction sent. It should be a breeze after that.**_

_FFWSInspired Girl- Cool, thanks! But, that could've been taken kinda stalkerish 0_o You shoud get a profile too!_

_Whoa! That was a long author's note… I almost forgot what story I was working on._

Ah, a perfect sunset over a perfect couple, over an ocean. The sky was a bright orange, the wispy clouds, a light pink, and the receding skyline, a baby blue. Quietly approaching was a quilt of midnight blue and bright stars. On the other hand, something nearby was not very quiet at all…

"HEY LUIGI! I HAVE GOT TO TELL YOU A REALLY, REALLY, BIG secret!"

"Ummm… you're not being very secretive, are you now? And if it has something to do with our, once again, postponed Valentine's date, then I already know."

"SHHHHHHH! Nobody needs to know about that!"

"But we're the only people here… Daisy… Daisy..." *Snap snap* "Daisy, what are you-"

Then Luigi saw it, the most amazing sunset in the world, highlighting the most beautiful angel in the world. Now he was in a trance, not that he cared. He was so mesmerized by her beauty, he didn't realize when she left, until… SPLASH!

"Hey Luigi, what'cha lookin' at? It better not be that new lifeguard that just walked up here," she asked.

Then Luigi, now wet and flustered, replied, "I-I-I wasn't!"

He looks over there, then to Daisy, a cheeky smile on her face, then back to the lifeguard, then back to Daisy. He slowly walks up to Daisy, and whispers, well as soft as he could, "But the lifeguard, it's a GUY!"

"Haha, I'm just picking at you, I thought you would notice that drop-dead gorgeous model next to him, anyway…"

"Huh, where?" Luigi swiftly changes his stance and looks back over there, earning a fit of laughter from Daisy.

"I tricked you, I tricked you! And I thought you were supposed to be innocent, Luigi?" She asked, smirking in response.

"I am," he replied, with puppy dog eyes and a pout on his face. "I just am a man, and that's what we men do! I can't always resist a model, but you're still my one and only." He realized she had TOTALLY set himself up for failure, and asked Daisy.

"… Pahahahaha, you JUST realized that! I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! Hey, and don't try to be romantic, someone might see you fall flat on your face this time. Plus, you sounded sooooooo much like Mario, it's not even funny."

By this time, Luigi and Daisy had wondered over to the ocean. Their late Valentine's date was going great, and while they could still see, Luigi decided to splash Daisy with water. "Hey! You take that back! I am the smart one," he whined.

"I know, I know, you're just not the strong one."

"Touche," he replied.

As the sky darkened to its nighttime stage, Daisy stopped suddenly, leaving Luigi for a second. She quietly hummed the Jaws themesong, while sneaking up to Luigi, who was subconsciously walking faster. "Huh, who's there?" He asked to whoever was near.

"BOO!" Daisy yelled from behind Luigi, earning an "Ahhh!' and a dirty look. She was laughing so hard, she was crying, and her face was blue. In fact, had she been at their house, she would've literally been on the floor.

Well, Luigi started to laugh, and then he laughed harder, and harder, and even harder, until he was laughing almost as hard as Daisy. They both walked up to their brand new… tractor. Nah, it's actually a Toad Berg, one of the newest, most fuel-efficient cars on the market. It didn't even use gas, or diesel, it used water power, and constantly recycled it. You only had to refill the tank once a year, too.

They had spent the end of their Valentine's date in a conventional (as conventional as Luigi and Daisy can be anyway) romantic sunset, on the beach. The day was… April 1st? Wow…

So in the car, Daisy started reminiscing on past events. These past few months had been hectic, starting with their 'double date' with Mario and Peach.

**Thoughts**

_It had started as any Valentine's Day should. At least, for me! I woke up next to my hero, ate, took a shower, picked my favorite dress (Luigi thinks they're all the same…), got my heels, and got a HEALTHY bowl of GREASY, BUTTERY, YUMMERY popcorn. YUMMMMM! Wow, off topic much?_

_No, not at all. Yes. No. Yes. WAIT! Why am I arguing with myself? …Anyway… it was 10:00, I was ready to go, but Luigi wasn't up yet. How rude of him! Today we had a 'double date' with Mario and Peach. Joy… So, I wanted to go out before, just to lunch, and the mall, and the plaza, and a tanning booth, and my nails, and- Wait, was I talking about? Oh yeah, I remember, I needed to freshen up and get a HOT dress. I don't like shopping usually, I just HAD to beat Peach at her own game. I WILL be gorgeous tonight, for Luigi. Yep, not to make him jealous or anything… that would be mean… Imma stop now. Time to get out my book…_

Present time

Luigi was driving along, humming to '(Miss) International Love.' He started to lip-synch, then sing along. He heard a "Pbthh" from beside him, and jumped. Like, really super high. He jumped so high, he hit his head on the roof, then the seatbelt constricted and held hime there for a second.

Daisy burst out laughing at the sight, but then remembered what she was doing. She took a copy of 'The Hunger Games' out of her purse, and turned to page 143. She was freakin' addicted to this book, and had read 100 pages since she started, and had only read for an hour and a half.

Luigi, beet red, decided to concentrate on the road, lest he embarrass himself again. So, he was on MK-82.5, the most BORING highway ever. It was dark out, and the highway was so straight, there were no lights, and nobody was around. He, though watching the road, began to think about past events, starting from Valentine's Day.

**More Thoughts**

_So... I had went to Daisy's Castle for the night. She insisted! But, lucky for me, I always keep spare clothes in my PT Brewser, in the trunk of course. I keep a small bag with clothes in it, in the trunk… DON'T JUDGE ME!_

_Who am I talking to? Ugh, whatever. I think Daisy and her slang might be rubbing off on me… anyway…_

I fell asleep after watching The Real Wives of Toad Town with Daisy. God, it was sooo annoying! I couldn't keep up with Kimberly, Brittany, Beverly, Traci, Sally, Gabby, and- and- and ummmm… Taylor. I can't believe I remembered them all! Ugh,I can't believe it… I am NEVER, EVER watching that crap again!

_Then, I woke up with a bucket of icy water on my head. What a pleasant surprise! Ugh, whatever. Then, I remembered what today was. I FORGOT VALENTINE'S DAY! Well, no wonder Daisy's mad… She would just not let up!_

_Oh wait, she was happy! She was going on and on about the dress she found and how stunning it was and the heels and our double date with Peach and Mario- Wait, double date? I remember now…_

Ooooh a good song!

**Present Day (Mostly Daisy's POV)**

So Luigi, our hero, and Daisy, our heroine (PBTH, Mario and Peach! Who? Ohhhh, them…) were both in their own little worlds. Daisy, an extremely adept reader had already read to page 180, 15 minutes after Luigi had zoned out. But now, he was being extremely distracting, after singing some random song that I didn't care too much for. So, with no way to read, I began to pay attention to the music, and Luigi, that goofball.

Then, one of my personal favorite songs, 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry, came on the radio. Luigi, you see, has created a very successful radio station/ network, which plays all the popular songs, and many more, from Earth. The place he calls, The United States of America seems to have quite a… strange culture. He, along with Mario, brought many, many foods, drinks, and culture in general, to our world. That includes, spaghetti, pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, bacon, ham, Canadian Bacon _(tastes like ham to me…)_, rigatoni, macaroni, more pasta, steak, fried chicken, and soooo much more.

"Oh," I said, realizing how absolutely boooooring my life was before the Mario Bros. showed up. Then, before Luigi got suspicious, I started to sing… it was terrible, but Luigi, must've thought it was good…

"Oh, oooooooh oh oooh, California Gurls we're undeniable, fine, fresh, fierce…. And Luigi sang the rapping part. It was… special…

Daisy's thoughts

_Soooo, me and Luigi went shopping, at Toadmart, Koopmet, Mario's Sporting Goods, Peach's, Daisy's Flower Boutique, Luigi's Plaza, and finally ate at Toadette's Shroom Stock. I had fried shrooms, with chicken, and so did Luigi. Then, we went to the movies to pass the time. We watched I am Number 2.5, and ate Popcorn, and a large Coke._

_After we got out, we got a call from Mario and Peach saying they were sick and will have to postpone the double date, and we were too full to go on a date, soooo ours was postponed too… Yay._

_**Sorry for the short ending, but it'll get better next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and, it (hopefully) will not take too long to update next. If I forgot to thank you, please remind me!**_

_**P.S. Please R&R, but no flaming, it will go to the Podoboos and they will burn Luigi. You wouldn't want that to happen, right?**_

_**Happy (early) Easter! Hopefully I'll update by then, but probably not, because I'll be super busy… But you will get a quicker update than this…**_


	4. The Valentine's Day, Part 2

_**Happy Holidays**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Valentine's Redo**_

_**Hello fellow readers and writers (and flamer who WILL be dealt with accordingly)! :D  
It is I, Luigified531, with an update! And for once, it's not (too) late. Sorry, but we had some… family issues… But all's good now! :D And I had to take FCAT and prepare for EOC, and do a project…**_

Next chappie will be on the double date, and their week, then next will be the Star Festival, because there aren't many holidays between now and Halloween. :D

_**Onto reviews…**_

i dont like uuuuuuuuuuuuuu- If I'm sooooo bad, then you either need to write a story and get an account, because… well, obviously you're no better. I can take constructive criticism, but that wasn't constructive at all! C'mon, you don't know me, what I've been through, or any of my friends, fellow writers, and reviewers. And if you do have an account, then grow up and message me from there, or review with that. I'm probably a lot younger than you, and I might use a lot of exclamation marks thanks to ADD (or is it ADHD?), but I'm much more mature than you. Just get a life, or go back to your parent's/ parents' basement. But anonymous reviews WILL NOT be canceled because of you, because everybody deserves to put in their feedback. You have inspired a story, sooooo thanks! :D

_**FFWSInspired Girl- Oh, I see… Well, thanks for your review! :D**_

_**Luigisgirlfriend- THANKS! I'm glad! :D**_

_**L van am- Haha, maybe… :D But really, thanks! It's not over yet! :P**_

_**Fezzes64- Thanks for favoriting me! LD**_

_**Nene1234- Thanks for favoriting me and my story! :D**_

_**Now, to begin… AND NO FLAMES, AS THEY WILL KILL YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER, AND YOU WILL BE EMBARRASSED IN THE MARIO FANFICTION ARCHIVE! 'K?**_

So, our story last left off at the, admittedly short, ending of Valentine's Day. So begins our Easter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, California Gurls, I'm Glad you Came, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and other songs potentially mentioned or categories.

**STORY TIME!**

_Well, it had passed St. Patty's Day and Princess Day. These last few months were very tiring for the 2 of us. Peach had announced her pregnancy to Daisy, Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, and I. I was shocked! I couldn't believe it! And her and Mario had recently got engaged… On Valentine's Day… When they were supposedly sick… Yea-_

"Luigi!" Daisy was calling for me… I couldn't tell her I was writing either, because she'd be curious, and-

"LUIGI! Get over here! I've been calling for you, through this very door, for like, 5 minutes."

"Okay, just a sec," I call to her, putting away my JOURNAL, not diary, JOURNAL. I still haven't confessed that to her… It'd be too embarrassing, and she wouldn't think I'm man enough for her, and-

"Honey," she calmly stated… I knew this wasn't going to be good, soooo… I walked out, journal in my pocket. Maybe I can hide it elsewhere… Anyway, I was plotting-I mean thinking, about where I can put it, and how Daisy wouldn't see. But my plans were ruined when…

DAISY'S (Somewhat interrupting and making a minor cliffie, even though you guys probably already know what's about to happen) POV

I woke up, to oddly enough, the 1st part of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," by Cyndi Lauper (I think). Y'know the part where she sings, "I woke up in the morning light, my father… Yeah… okay… (Just look it up on YouTube) Luigi gets awesome, not classical, boring, Princess Peachish, Mushroom Kingdom music. I mean, they have some good songs like Toad Town Gurls, I'm Glad You Came, and Part of Me. But most are terrible, classical music.

Luigi's world, Earth, has some near-identical songs, but most are upbeat. Luigi says that "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is an old song, from what he calls the 80s. They sound cool! He also has a weird type of government… In his country, there are no princesses and blocks, or mutated turtles and mushrooms. Most of the things there are people. They have forests and animals, cool types of food, like pizza, and huge buildings. Plus, the princesses in his world have almost no power. He said "They represent the past," or something…

But, I was startled out of my thoughts (and dropped my American History book) when I heard Luigi finally get up. I brewed him some 'Shroom Coffee. We have a lot of the same stuff here, but theirs is somehow… a bit different. So, I brewed it the way they do on Earth, and called for Luigi. Again, I called, and again, and again, until I yelled. That seemed to startle him, and he sped up. Then, in a calm voice, with subtle angry undertones, I called out for him. He came out, with something odd in his pocket, and something else in another, and I excitedly screeched-

**LUIGI'S (SOMEWHAT INTERRUPTING) POV**

She screeched, "MARIO AND PEACH INVITED US TO A DOUBLE DATE ON EARTH!"

I was shocked. Not only are we going back to Earth, but we're going on a double date. This almost, almost ruined my plans. I thought it did, but it would make my 'proposition' even more public. So… I asked what restaurant.

"CHICK-FIL-A! EEEEE! Aren't you sooo excited? Then we can go to the 'Statue of Liberty,' and the 'Empire State Building,' and 'Time's Square,' and-

"Daisy… Maybe another day. I'll take you to D.C. if you'd like. I know you and Peach have always wanted to go.

"Yeah! We can make her jealous!"

"I was actually planning on bringing the 2 of them along?"

"Did you plan this, Luigi?"

"…Maybe…. Let's get going, we still have some stuff to do!"

"Only if you let me play Angry Birds Space (which I do not own)."

"Alright," I said, mocking fake exasperation.

"YAY!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Mario… Mario… Get up… Please get up….. No lunch for you, then." Peach was, as always, patiently waking Mario up. Well, she doesn't always wake him up, but she was patient. You know what, screw this, we need another narrator. Me tired… *Faints*

"You do realize, I can hear you, don't you? God, if I agreed to this movie, then you have to do good. Wait! You are going to edit this out, correct?"

*"We are currently experiencing some technical difficulties. Please hold." (Viewer sees shadow of Peach chasing around the other cameraman, trying to sieze the camera. Then, after taking that, deleting the memory from the computer… Hears an apology from her, then asks us all to forget this 'tragic series of events.')*

TAKE 2

"Mario… Mario… Get up… Please get up….. No lunch for you, then." Peach was, as always, being patient, no matter what happens… yeah… ANYway, she had cooked a nummy (yes, nummy) platter consisting of itty-bitty bite-sized sandwiches. But they were grilled ham and cheese. She cooked every day, well most, anyway…

EXCEPT TONIGHT! Because it's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Frinday. Not really, but…

She said Mario couldn't have any! Something about "It's Toadsworth's birthday, so I gave all the Toads a day off and we're having a dinner WITH Luigi and Daisy tonight. Also, I need you-" Well, anyway… I really can't tell you the rest, because I was so enticed by the sandwiches on the table. I know, I'm not a very nice person, but if you were there, you know you couldn't resist. In fact, you'd probably jump on the table and grab a bunch of sandwiches, then get sick and throw up, like Toadette.

I was hungry…But, after lunch, I was fine.

_TIME SKIP** TO LUIGI AND DAISY**_

So, we were in the car, on the way to the Warp Pipe that would take us to NYC (New York City, of course), preferably in Time's Square. But, we had to find it in all the hustle and bustle of Mushroom City, the mirror image of NYC, also known as, the largest city in the MK. Wonderful… And it was a Friday night… Yay.

I had gotten myself and Daisy all the way… to the end of the garage. I had to go in to get the keys. Then, she had to go in for our drinks, Sunny Toad, and Koopa-Cola. Finally, we had to get the mail, and go BACK inside for our phones, and their chargers. Well, it was about 4:30, so we had about an hour to get to New York, and an hour to find the restaurant… Chick-Fil-A… There should be plenty.

The radio was playing "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)," by Katy Perry.

Then, suddenly, Daisy blurts out, "Oh, Luigi, I love this song! TGIF, TGIF, TGIF, TGIF, TGIF! Last Friday night-"

But, just as suddenly, she was interrupted. "BEEEP BEEEEEP. The Mushroom-Sarasa News and Weather Service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the following counties: In the Mushroom Kingdom, Capitol County, Rogue County, Rose County, Beach County, Kart County, America County, and Mushroom County.* In Sarasaland, all counties are under warning, which are Chai, Birabuto, Muda, and Easton. I repeat, a severe thunderstorm warning has been issued for the counties of Capitol County, Rogue County, Rose County, Beach County, Kart County, America County, Mushroom County, Chai, Birabuto, Muda, and Easton, in the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland."

"Sooooooo, ummmm," Daisy started, when she was, once again, interrupted by the Mushroom-Sarasa News and Weather Service.

"Oh, I forgot, heh heh heh… Oops, my bad… But the warning is from 5:30 p.m. to 3:45 a.m. tomorrow."

"Well, I suppose we have to stay at the hotel tonight, because Mario called to say him and Peach are in Times Square, waiting for us." I was thinking that we might as well see DC while we were on Earth.

"Luigi, you know as well as I do that you want to see DC. Are we going there? Did you get Mario to invite us on a day when you knew we would be rained out of the MK?" Daisy asked. She had fit together the whole puzzle, beginning to end.

"Fine, you caught me! But that won't be the only surprise," I mumbled to myself, hiding my journal while we were stopped at a red light. But she didn't hear most of what I said, being satisfied with the 'fine' I gave her.

We settled into a comfortable silence. I smirked/smiled, knowing that we weren't dressed up in our MK getup and I packed our clothes, suitable for Earth, I mean. We slowly neared the pipe, and I jumped in, bidding farewell to the MK, at least until next week.

Mario and I had already assigned the princess's tasks to their trusted top officials. SSo, we have the whole week, starting with our double date tonight…

*Capitol County- Toad Town and the surrounding areas

_**Rogue County- Rogueport and the surrounding areas**_

_**Rogue County- Rogueport and the surrounding areas **_

_**Beach County- Peach Beach and the surrounding areas**_

_**Kart County- Where they make cars, karts, and other vehicles for everybody, including for Mario and the gang**_

_**America County- A county in honor of the country that Mario and Luigi are from (according to the shows, and movie….)**_

_**Thanks for reading you guys! And thanks to my beta reader, redafromidget! Please r&r, you guys! :D**_


	5. Not As Quiet As We'd Have Liked

**A/N** (L van Am): Hey, readers. As I told you in the summary and in Chapter 1, I've taken over this story from Luigified531. Before you yell at me for stealing his stuff, he asked me to take over. This chapter is one I wrote, and even though it's not Thanksgiving for me (I'm Canadian, so I had it last month), I wrote it for that holiday. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope. I got nothin'

Happy Holidays

Chapter 5

Not As Quiet As We'd Have Liked

"Come on, Mario, hurry up!"Luigi called. His brother had been getting dressed up for _ages_ now. How long did it take to put on a suit and bowtie? Luigi had had his on for an hour now, and if Mario wasn't ready soon, they'd be late for dinner.

Peach was having another party. That girl had a lot of parties; seemingly once a week, she was throwing some kind of bash. This particular party was for two reasons. One of those was Thanksgiving; like in America, where Mario and Luigi had come from, the Mushroom Kingdom celebrated the harvest once a year. The other reason was for the anniversary of the first time Mario and Luigi had rescued the princess.

That thought made Luigi think a bit. How long ago had that been?... He couldn't remember. He and Mario had been in the Mushroom World for a long time.

"I'mma coming, Luigi!"Mario hollered, shattering Luigi's thoughts. "I just can't get this stupid bowtie done up right!"

Luigi sighed.

_Later_

Mario had finally gotten his bow tied, and the two had made it to the party just in time. Now they were laughing and talking with everyone in attendance while waiting for dinner.

Despite the relaxed atmosphere in the hall, Luigi was unsettled. He felt like something - he didn't know what, just something - was going to go wrong. He tried to knock the thought out of his head, but he just couldn't shake the odd feeling of foreboding.

"Dinner's ready!"A small Toad attendant called, and everyone filed into the dining hall. When he saw the decorations, Luigi gasped.

The princess sure knew how to decorate. She had put up orange, brown and red streamers up on all the walls; there were ornate candle holders on the table every few feet; squashes and pumpkins and all manner of assorted gourds, as well as mushrooms, adorned the table; and, as the focal point of the décor, there was a large, golden cornucopia as the centrepiece of the white-clothed table.

The princess herself was seated at the head of the table. When she caught sight of Luigi, she waved him over. He went to go sit in his appointed place at her left; Mario was, of course, seated at her right.

When everyone else had settled into their places, the princess raised her glass. "I would like to propose a toast!"She called. Everyone raised their glasses in return.

"On this special occasion, I want to toast two things. One is all of you, my friends; I am so thankful that I know all of you. The other is Mario and Luigi."She turned to face first Mario, and then Luigi. "On this day, eight years ago, you rescued me from Bowser for the first time. You didn't know me, and you had never been heroes, but you rescued me anyway."She smiled. "Thank you."

Everyone down the table echoed the thanks, and then someone started applauding. Before anyone knew it, everyone in the room was cheering and clapping.

"And with that,"the princess cried, "let's eat!"

The food was brought out from the kitchen and everyone ate and ate and ate. At some point, it got a little less than sophisticated - Luigi thought it was around the time Mario had suggested a turkey-eating contest, but Mario later argued that Toadbert had started the ruckus when he tossed a leg bone at Starlow, and she retaliated with a plateful of stuffing. Either way, it was crazy good fun.

About two hours through the dinner, Luigi started to think that maybe his bad feeling had been baseless after all. He had just decided to completely forget about it when it happened.

The stained glass window in the hall suddenly broke, and through it came none other than Bowser in his Koopa Klown Kar.

The Koopa jumped out of his flying transport and landed on the table right in front of Peach. He laughed.

"Well, isn't this cozy! A little party on the day we first fought!"He growled, looking at Mario and Luigi, who had moved to flank the princess when the window had shattered.

"Might just have to make it a tradition!"Mario answered in kind. "What do you want here?"

"Nothing... except the princess!"

Bowser moved to grab her, but Mario jumped on his hand. Bowser countered with a fireball, which the plumber quickly dodged. While the Koopa was distracted, Luigi ran around behind him, pulled out his trusty hammer, and brought it down with a loud crack n Bowser's head.

Bowser whirled around, swinging his claw at Luigi, who threw himself backward. Bowser's claw missed his chest so narrowly, he felt the wind come off it as it passed. Unfortunately, Luigi's bowtie wasn't so lucky, and it got snagged on Bowser's index claw. Luigi found himself hoisted into the air by his neck, and was unable to breathe.

"Luigi!"Mario bellowed. The shorter plumbed immediately hopped up onto Bowser's shoulders and began hitting his head with all of the attacks he could remember in his angry state. Bowser, enraged and now injured, threw Luigi aside and thrusted his head back at Mario. The short man was hit, but managed to cling to the edges of Bowser's shell.

"Give it up already, Bowser!"Luigi yelled. "You can't win!"

"We'll see!"The Koopa snarled. Mario powered up a fireball and thrust it into Bowser's hair, setting it on fire. Bowser bellowed in pain and rage and threw Mario off his shoulders. The brothers stood together, facing Bowser, protecting Peach, who had moved into the corner of the room when the fighting had started.

Bowser stared at the two for a moment, having extinguished his hair. Mario and Luigi stared back.

The Koopa apparently decided that the fight wasn't worth it, because he snapped his fingers, calling the Klown Kar, and hopped into it.

"Don't think you've won!"He cried to them as he flew away through the window. "I'll be back, and I'm gonna beat you through and through!"Then, he was gone.

Peach stood from her cowering in the corner. She came up to Mario and Luigi and rested a hand on each of their shoulders. "Thank you. I guess this is going to be a tradition after all!"She giggled, then kissed Mario and Luigi on the cheek. The two blushed.

"It was no problem, Princess,"Mario said. "It's the least we can do, really."

"Well, thanks for doing it, all the same. I don't know where this kingdom would be if we didn't have you two!"


End file.
